What doesn't hurt can't kill you
by LailaHamato
Summary: Sick of feeling like nothing,Laila leaves the lair for the night, realizing something.Having a close bond with her biological family has allowed her to get revenge,should she want to. Will she? Or will she allow herself to keep getting hurt by those she trusts? *partner story to Revenge is so sweet, it turns sour-this will also be up on my DA account 2k14 verse*


Something was off. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Laila panted after she just took down a few members of the newly introduced Purple Dragons. They were just a simple street gang, or at least that's how they appeared. The foot had something they didn't, which worked out to her advantage. Hearing a swish of wind speed past her from behind, she ducked, dodging what could've been a fatal blow to the back of the head.

After giving him a taste of mutant in the face, she took a chance to catch her breath, trying and struggling to control her breathing. She had gone from taking down a few hundred foot ninja to purple dragons. Closing her eyes and opening them after a second, she couldn't sense anyone so she headed to the rooftops, after calling the police. As much as she wanted to finish those scumbags off, she had to go to Eric's.

Retreating as soon as she heard the sirens nearby, she headed to the laboratory to find him examining what looked to be a fox. One of the fox's eyes was gone so he covered it with an eyepatch, and there were severe, untreated tears in the fur. Laila made sure to flick the door to let him know she was there. Even though he didn't look it, Eric Sacks was a lot jumpier than the others were so if he didn't know you were there, you'd get shot.

The Oroku family all had different styles of fighting, and almost completely different interests. Karai prefered her katanas, and training a lot to impress their father, Eric always used guns and rifles and loved staying in his lab, while Laila was a taijutsu girl who loved getting wild. They had a few things in common, but one thing they all knew and even went so far as to agree on was they'd die for each other, if one goes down, they all go down.

"Hey Eric, I'm here."

"Laila, glad to see you." She walked over to him and blinked when the fox looked at her with curious eyes, appearing to size her up. It was already big enough, if it got any mutagen in it then it would end up bigger than Laila. Eric went to go get the anesthetic while Laila kneeled down so she could see the fox, making eye contact with it.

"This your next experiment?" He grabbed what he needed and headed back over to Laila, smiling at how curious and excited the turtle looked. It was as if she never grew up, and she was still a four year old who always went into his lab whenever there weren't any humans around.

"Yes it is, as a matter of fact. I am currently working on a retromutagen that will effectively turn mutants back into their normal forms."

"Sounds interesting."

"If it works effectively, I'd be able to make you human again if you so wish." Eric injected the shot of the blue retro-mutagen into the fox's back. Laila watched as the fox's tears started healing themselves, but that still didn't eliminate the fox's need for an eye patch.

"Hey Eric, what happened to its eye?"

"A side effect of the first retro mutagen I tried. His eye ended up exploding, something you wouldn't want to see. It took a while to clean up to, and not just on me." The image of an eyeball and a ton of blood everywhere in the lab made her shiver, and not in pleasure. Laila jumped when the fox licked her hand and she took that as an invitation to pet it. Eric was working on another batch of retro mutagen and Laila knew not to disturb him.

Carefully removing the blades on her arms and wrists, she put her hand above the fox and it headbutted removed her hand just as soon as Eric went over with another batch. She grabbed the blades and moved them to an empty lab table that he never used as Eric injected the next batch. The fox's eye widened before it suddenly puffed up like a blowfish, although it was a normal fox, it was a foxfish now. Laila picked it up and it nuzzled her, making her laugh.

"You know Eric, he reminds me of Usagi.."Eric couldn't help but smile a bit, remembering the rabbit. Although it didn't work well with his experiments, Laila was so excited about it. Especially when her father let her keep it as a pet.

"Keep him if you want."

"Heh, maybe I should go to you if I want a pet. They're always so cute." Even Eric couldn't contain a laugh when the fox licked Laila's face. Then suddenly, before Laila could even blink, Eric grabbed his pistol and shot behind her, hitting someone in the head and they collapsed. She turned and blinked in surprise, noticing the newly-made corpse behind her. They were bleeding immensely from the head and they had a dagger in their hand.

"Thanks, Eric. We should clean it up though." It took them a while but they managed to clean up the blood and get rid of the body, slipping it into the police station and made it look like the person shot back at the lab, Laila was surprised to notice it was already three in the morning, but she didn't want to head back. Not then, not ever. Eric seemed to sense that, which Laila had a feeling he'd do. Despite being in rival clans in the present, Laila was still an Oroku, and they were still family, him being the oldest.

"Wanna stay here? I have a spare room." Laila hid a small smirk and nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks." Hearing a noise, they both got defensive. Laila in a defensive stance, ready to take them down, and Eric had his .32 caliber pistol pointed at the spot where the noise came from. Laila threw a kunai and it scurried out of hiding. They both sighed and holstered their weapons.

"Just a rat..I didn't think they'd be anymore."

"Well, it might be a good thing." Laila held the cage she found to put the rat in up revealing the rat running around, trying to get out. "You have another test subject.."

"Yeah, you might be right." Eric grabbed the cage from her and put it aside. As soon as he set it down, a loud explosion and a very high pitched buzzer went off, making Laila cover her ears. Eric grabbed his gun and fired at the creature that caused the explosion. It smirked and before they could blink, it went behind Laila and grabbed her, holding a clawed hand up to her neck.

"Let me go, you bastard!" The grip on her only tightened and Laila took a deep breath before ducking and flipping it off of her. Her eyes widened when she recognized the creature. It was the same one that her father helped her fight, but he ended up dying in the process. (1) Eric fired a few shots, all of them successfully hitting the creature, but it wasn't enough. The creature attacked and aimed for Laila again, but she slid underneath it and kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying.

Then she grabbed a kunai and jumped up, slicing it a bunch of times before kicking it really hard. The impact of her foot sent the creature slamming down into the ground like a meteor.

They were both cautious if the creature would get up or not, so Eric went to get an appropriate cage to put him in while Laila stayed near it just in case it woke up. Right when he left, it woke up and sliced her leg, smirking when blood seeped from the new wound. Before it was shot, and it never woke up. They put it in the cage Eric grabbed and Laila realized it was 7:30 when she checked. They would kill her for being out so late.

"Sorry Eric, I gotta go." He nodded and Laila headed out, carefully avoiding the light and managing to make it to the lair, only to meet up with an unamused Splinter.

"Where were you?" Laila sighed and rolled her eyes. This was one thing she didn't want to deal with in the morning, especially when she heard April's voice. Without answering Splinter, she headed to her room, ignoring Donnie's good morning and punching Mikey when he went in for a hug, as she slammed the door as hard as she could to her room.

Anyone above the sewers could've heard that, and Laila was certainly surprised her door didn't break off the hinges. Laying on her bed, she put on her headphones and turned up the music volume to max so she couldn't hear if anyone knocked on the door. Staring up at the ceiling, she let the music flow through her and she realized the answer to the question the song was asking.

"Very easy…..it's not that hard to get lonely." Laila blinked away tears, thinking about how things have changed for her since April came around. Everyone spent time with April, leaving Laila in the dust, so she started forming a wall. A wall between her and them, and the few people who acknowledged her were on the other side of the wall, helping her build it. Even thinking about the days when she was a serial killer didn't erase the memories. (1)

Laila missed it, and thought it was because she was a lot prettier that they avoided her, and Laila hated to admit she was. She changed everything about herself for them, personality-wise and lost 90 pounds in a week. It still didn't work.

So Laila just gave up. She left the lair and didn't come back for days on end, believing the guys wouldn't notice. That only earned her lectures, and not only from Splinter. Donnie was the only one who knew Laila still hangs out with her other siblings, and often calls her out on it. She brushes him off with three things.

One being a question that always confuses him("Well, how's it feel to be stabbed in the back by someone you trust?") (1), the second being a threat("Back off or I'll hide Mikey's video games in here by your experiments and tell Mikey they're in there."), and the third being something that makes him feel betrayed("They're my siblings, Donnie, I'm not gonna abandon them, especially when they haven't abandoned me...unlike you guys").

Blinking tears away, she changed songs, finally getting a upbeat song that she liked, letting the bass remove the thoughts. Her brothers always warned her about playing her music too loud, she'd get deaf. Her response was certainly shocking("Good. If I'm deaf, I won't have to hear you guys lecturing me")

Laila closed her eyes, thinking about it. They used to go from being really close to Laila being abandoned. That was why she always went topside, to see her family and not feel replaced. Everyday, she was forced to stay out of the lair.

Ever since Laila met up with Leatherhead for his help to stay sane,(1) she's been training non stop with her headphones in to keep her from having those thoughts.

"Laila, dinner's ready."

"Ugh, whatever." Laila got off her bed and headed downstairs, not looking at anyone. She grabbed her plate, and took her pill before she got to head to her room when Splinter stopped her.

"Laila, it's about time you stopped avoiding us." She growled and went past Splinter, stepping on his tail before going into her room and slamming the door. After dinner they went to go get Laila for patrol, well Mikey did. It was a few minutes before he came out with an excited expression on his face.

"Alright, let's go."

"Let's get this fuckin' over with.." Laila headed past them and out of the lair, the others following.

"Is _she_ coming?"

"Not that we know of."

"Not that you know of..well, find out. If she is coming, I'm as good as gone before you could blink."

"What do you have against April anyways?" Laila took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just tell you. She killed my father and because of her, you guys abandoned me!" Laila took that chance that they were frozen in shock to leave. She left now, they'd never be able to find her. That was just what she needed. A break so she didn't go insane.

Seeing her chance, she left leaving the guys there before they recovered from the shock.

"Okay, what the hell?"

"Worry about what's going on later, we gotta make sure that she doesn't get kidnapped." Then suddenly, a tear gas Bomb was thrown at them. Luckily for Laila, they didn't manage to cover their eyes in time, giving Laila a clear escape chance, which she took.

"Sorry guys, but I'm sick of your protection." Laila jumped off, leaving them to get the tear gas out of their eyes. After a short time, laila arrived at the foot HQ. Walking in without hiding, she was met with foot ninja who she sent off, leaving her assigned bodyguard.

"Report!"

"We have successfully managed to hack into the trackers, showing us the lairs location. We shall attack on your command."

"Hold off on the attack and train more." The guard nodded and left, as Laila went to find Karai. As usual, Karai was training. Katana in hand, hair in a ponytail. Everyone could tell the two were siblings. Why? Their opposite hair. (Unless you don't call red with black highlights and black with red highlights opposite)

"Laila, good, you're back."

"Yep. Don't worry, they didn't follow me."

"Good, that's the last thing we need right now."

"Whatever, so what do you got?" Karai walked over to her weapons closet and tossed Laila a bag. Opening it up, Laila smirked at the bag's contents. Grenades, sleeping pills, tranq darts you name it. The only thing not in there that could kill someone was a gun.

Seeing Laila's smirk secretly fade, Karai tapped her heel on the ground to catch Laila's attention and tossed Laila a gun. She caught it with a smirk- it would work to finish off her brothers if they weren't bulletproof. Might as well save it to get the others out of the way.

"How's Eric doing with those warriors I was promised?" Karai left and Laila cocked the gun, as they jumped down. She smirked and turned to face them. The plan was a success, well so far. Having weapon proof bodyguards with reflexes hopefully matching her or her father's was only one step of the plan.

"Good, everything went well. Just as expected from Eric." Taking in their appearance, Laila smirked. All metal besides their eyes and from the looks of it, they've already been tested. "Has Sacks already tested your reflexes?"

"Yes. He wanted us to tell you he'd be down to give you a report."

"Great, thank you. Alright, so I'll update you on the plan."

"Laila, we've got the turtles."

"Go take them down, and bring them to Sacks' lab."

"Hai." They all left, Laila smiled before heading to Eric's lab to get the report on their testing and to wait for them to show with her former brothers in tow..

"Eric report." He jumped and pointed his gun but put it away when he saw it was Laila.

"Broke every weapon I tried on them, and hand to hand combat is useless." Laila smirked bigger than she was earlier. Weaponry was her brothers' strong point and she knew Eric's weapons were stronger than theirs making things easier for her.

"Let me go, you bastard!" The familiar yell of one of her brothers brought her out of her thoughts. She caught the cloak Eric tossed her and put it on, just as her brothers were brought in.

"What are you fools waiting for? Get them in their cages. NOW!" They obeyed, tossing them in the glass cages.

"Don't worry, we made sure you couldn't break out."

"Well, that was quicker than necessary, great job you four." They nodded, but Laila could tell they were happy with the approval.

"Reveal yourself."

"Wow, I could see what you mean about the whole replaced thing." Eric's comment made Leo's eyes narrow.

"Exactly, i thought you'd recognize my voice, but I was wrong. Hehe, guess you'll figure out who I am another way." She hid a smile, as she could tell Leo was trying to figure out it was her. Laughing, her new bodyguards tensed up as Laila threw off the cloak, revealing herself to her brothers.

"Laila!?"

"Who were you expecting it to be? Shredder? Splinter? April? Well, technically it can't be Splinter or April since my guards already finished them off for you. Karma's a bitch, isn't she?"

"Laila….why?"

"Well, being backstabbed, walked on and abandoned by your so called family might end up making you want to get revenge...and if joining with their enemies is the only way you can, then why not?" (1)

All the (1) s are references to one of my stories(a really big fan of that story would know which one it is).


End file.
